OneWhat?
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: Cass is a Directioner. Poor Harry,


One….What?

A/N: Blame it on the good weather. Blame it on Mark Parsons. Blame it on Misha. I don't care. Anyways, last night, I was watching SPN(Changing Channels) and I was reading 1D fics on Wattpad. And I started thinking: what if the Winchesters met One Direction?

I apologize for this stupidity.

It started when Dean had to listen to pop music because Cass insisted on it. Then, Cass just had to watch MTV. Something about his favorite band. As long as it wasn't Justin Bieber, Dean was okay. Dean just stole Sam's laptop and listened to whatever music Sam had downloaded on their.

Then, things got a bit weirder. Castiel showed up to the motel room with spiky hair that he dyed light brown, cuffed red pants, a striped shirt, and white tennis shoes. And he was talking in a British accent and eating carrots. But, hey, after he claimed Dean was his bitch and did the Macarena naked on Bobby's roof, this wasn't so bad. The next day, he had his original hair color, but it was loose and curly. And really long. He was wearing a flannel shirt like Dean, but it was buttoned up and he rolled the sleeves up and had khakis and Converse shoes on. Thursday, he was wearing his hair straight up, a little bit longer than Dean's and had a white shirt under a varsity jacket and jeans. Friday, it was a black shirt with a weird heart with eyes on his chest and jeans and blonde, spiky hair. Saturday, he dressed like Sam with a shaved head. That's when Dean had had enough.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Simple. I am roleplaying." He responded with a slight smile.

"You're what?!" He shouted, because he did not just hear Cass say he was roleplaying. I mean, the guy's still a virgin!

"I'm Liam today. Yesterday, I was Niall, Thursday, I was Zayn, Wednesday, I was Harry, and Tuesday, I was Louis," he said, still in that infuriating British accent. The only day he dropped it was Friday, when he became Irish.

Sam walked in with a Dairy Queen blizzard and a red spoon. Castiel shrieked and hid behind Dean. "I don't like spoons! Get him away from me! I need Paul!"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away from the neurotic angel. He was this close to calling a celestial psychologist. If that even existed.

Castiel screamed again and locked himself in the bathroom.

Sam looked at Dean. "What was that about?"

Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then he closed it. "I have absolutely no idea. He's been like this since Sunday."

"I'll go talk to him. But I should probably put down this spoon."

Just as Sam sets the cup and spoon on the table, Castiel starts singing. 'You're insecure, don't know what for! You're turning heads when you walk through the doo-o-or! Don't need makeup, to cover up! Being the way that you are is enough! Sing it, Harry!" He dropped his voice. "Everyone else in the world has tickets! Everyone else but me! Everybody! Baby, I want tickets to go to your show! The way that you harmonize gets me overwhelmed! But when Sam eats with spoons, it drives me up a wall! I don't have tickets, no not for your show!"

Sam and Dean shared a look and fought back laughter. Sam knocked on the bathroom door. "Liam, we need to talk to you!"

"Okay, mate! Just a sec!" He stepped out of the bathroom and had changed costumes. He was in the same outfit he wore Tuesday. "Ello, mate! I'm Lou! You must be Sam, Liam's told me all about you!"

"Um, yeah. Can I talk to Cass?"

"Yeah, totally! Just a bit!" He stepped back into the bathroom and right out, dressed as himself. "Hello, Sam. You called for me?"

"Uhh, yeah. What is going on with you?"

"I has One Direction Infection! I am fabuLOUIS, extraordiHARRY, amaZAYN, phenomiNIALL, and brilLIAM! Are you?" The angel stood on his tiptoes to get in Sam's face. "But I don't have tickets."

"If we get you tickets, will you go back to normal?"

"YEAH!"

Later, Backstage

"I can't believe he talked us into getting backstage passes," Dean grumbled as he, Sam, and Cass were toured around behind the stage.

"We're so close to them! I wonder what they smell like? Maybe I can witness Larrrrryyyyy," Cass said to himself as he petted his book, Dare To Dream. "Who's you favorite, Sam? Mine is Harry. He's so…..awesome!"

"Um, I guess…..the one with curly hair?"

"Yay! We match!"

"Hello, girls. And….men?" a familiar British accent greeted them.

Castiel spun around. "LIAM!" He screamed. It took both Sam and Dean to hold him back, and even they were struggling.

"We've never had….men you age here. Are you guys with daughters, or…?" Louis asked Sam.

Sam's cheeks turned red. "Not exactly. Trenchcoat guy is a big fan."

"That's nice. And kinda creepy." Niall said. Liam reached over and smacked him. "We're just waitin on Harry."

As if on cue, the curly haired boy walked out. And Sam and Dean lost control of Castiel. He darted to Harry and jumped on him. The last thing they heard was a fluttering of wings as the angel and singer disappeared.

"Dammit, Cass!"

I am so, so sorry.


End file.
